one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Revy Vs Launch
sup Its Black Lagoon vs Dragon Ball, remember there's no research the Winner will be the one i like more,so don't take this too Seriously ONE MINUTE MELEE One Minute Melee Where all the fights are seteled in 60 seconds Two Fighters No Research 60 Seconds MELEE!!!!! Melee Its night in a dark city Launch is walking to a bus stop Revy is walking to her Apartment They bump into each other Revy: get out of the way Bitch. Launch: D-did you call me a bitch? Revy: Yeah so?.. Launch:If you call someone that i'll make them sad Revy: . . . . . . . . Revy takes a very loooong puff from her cigarette she then blows smoke in Launch's face, Launch: But i don't think it's nice to call someone a B-B-... to call someone a B-b-(seenze!!!!) Launch changes to her Bad Side Revy: What the fuck? Launch: "Now who is a bitch again?" Revy: i have no idea what just happened. Launch: you called me a Bitch.That's what happend Revy: Only because i was talking to one! Launch: That's it. Shut you're hole or i'm shuting it for you Revy pulls out her Dual Modified Beretta 93fs Launch: well well look who knows how to hold things, good for you Revy: You really should not be talking back to the woman with Beretta 93fs, especially when you have no guns.....dipshit Launch throws a Capsule in the air releasing a Sub Machine Gun. Launch grabs it,and loads it Launch:you ware saying? Revy: oh,NOW ITS ON! FIGHT!!! 60 Seconds to go they fire there guns at each other Revy is hit in the arm Launch is hit in the leg they both run out of bullets Revy runs at Launch and punch's her in the face 50 Seconds to go Launch flips Revy over her head Launch then stump's on Revy over and over Revy jumps back up and kick's Launch in the face Revy then try's to punch Launch in the gut but Launch block's it Revy try's to hit Launch in the head with her gun but Launch dodge's it Launch punch's Revy three times in the gut And Revy kicks Launch in the head three times 40 Seconds to go Launch hides behind a car And Revy hides behind a corner giving them both enough time to reload there gun's they both jump from there cover and fire at each other again 30 Seconds to go there running and gunning at each other Launch get's hit by a bullet in the foot Revy gets hit by a bullet in her other arm Revy is now out of bullets But Launch still has one left 20 Seconds to go Revy is running from Launch but suddenly she turns around and throws a knife at Launch, it hits Launch in the arm Launch: (GROWL!!!) T-that does it! 3'' Seconds to go'' Launch jumps in the air and fires her last bullet between Revy's eyes, killing her instantly K.O! Launch's gun is still smoking and she is holding it too close to her noise Launch: That will teach you to call me a Bitch you Bitc-.......you Bi-B-B-(SNEEZE!!!) Launch turns back to normal Launch: D-did i do this? WINNER!!! This Melee Winner Is... Launch!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun Fights Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees